


I Know How to Touch Myself

by Zhana



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bodyswap, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Shower Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 15:03:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19298155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhana/pseuds/Zhana
Summary: Weiss is used to being woken up in the morning. It's just not usually herself doing the waking.Inspired by the White Rose Week prompts: Body Switch/Touch!





	I Know How to Touch Myself

"Weiss... Weiss... Wei~ss~, wake u~p!"

Whose voice was that? The tone and cadence were familiar, but the voice itself... wasn't _un_ familiar, she just couldn't place it. Disconcerting as having an apparent stranger try to wake her was, she trusted her teammates wouldn't let any random person into their room. And regardless of who it was trying to stir her, Weiss was in no mood to get up, she rarely was.

Raising an arm, she weakly swatted out in the direction of the voice, "Five more minutes," Ruby said.

Ruby said? Her partner was almost always up before her (usually being the one to wake her), but that was definitely her voice grumbling to be allowed further rest.

"Weiss, _please_ get up..." the familiar-yet-not voice pleaded.

"Fine, fine..." Ruby grumbled again. Again? Why did Ruby keep saying what she was thinking? _How_ did Ruby keep saying what she was thinking? She sounded unusually close too.

Sitting up, Weiss opened her eyes, looking to her bedside to see herself staring back at her. She blinked once. Twice. Still she saw herself staring back at her.

"What?" her reflection didn't raise a hand to rub at her heavy eyes as she did, instead just continuing to stare at her, wearing a worried expression she doubted she'd ever made in her life.

Then it registered that _Ruby_ had been the one to speak, again. And that she was in Ruby's suspended bed.

"Wei~ss..." her reflection whined and _oh_ , that's where she recognized the cadence.

Looking down, Weiss found herself gazing over a modestly more curvaceous figure than she was used to, dressed in a loose black camisole rather than her own white nightgown.

She looked back up at the figure she was used to seeing in the mirror, "...Ruby?"

<Weiss> replied by nodding her head up and down rapidly.

<Ruby's> eyes shot open, similar to <Weiss'> already panicked expression, "What happened?!"

"I don't know!"

<Ruby> twisted, jumping down from Ruby's bunk, <Weiss> also dropping down from its edge.

"You're me?! I'm you?! How!?"

"I don't know!"

<Ruby> looked around, noting that the two were alone in their dorm, "Do Yang and Blake know about this?!"

"No! I mean, probably not?" <Weiss> offered with a shrug, "They seemed kinda weirded out that I... _you_ , were up before, uh, _me_ , but I don't think they'd have guessed... _this_ happened!"

"Where are they then?"

"I told them to go on ahead for breakfast, said that I'd get you up."

"So, how are we going to fix this then?"

"I don-"

"You don't know, yes, I got that," <Ruby> said, fingers rubbing at her temple, "I was speaking rhetorically."

"Well if you're hungry, should we just get ready and go? Maybe something will come to us later?"

"That's not what-" <Ruby> sighed, shaking her head, "Nevermind. That's probably as good an idea as any..."

"Alright! Dibs on showering first!" <Weiss> declared, turning on her heel to walk to the washroom, reaching to tug off her nightgown as she reached the door.

<Ruby> watched her go, at first just frustrated with her seeming nonchalance. Then when she began to pull off her nightgown, a thought occurred.

"Ruby wait!" she shouted in a sudden panic, face burning red.

"Hmm?" <Weiss> stopped, holding her nightgown high enough that <Ruby> could see her frilly white underwear as she turned around to look at her, "Something wrong?"

"Yes something's wrong! I... I'm not..." she swallowed, looking away, face still bright red, "I'm not comfortable with you washing my body!"

<Weiss> blinked, seeming confused for a moment, before her eyes flicked down. Immediately, her face darkened to match <Ruby's>, dropping the nightgown back into place with a little jump.

"O-Oh! Right I... I guess that would be kind of an issue, huh?" she shifted, glancing back at the door after <Ruby> looked up to nod at her, "So... what do we do? 'Cause I guess I'm not much more comfortable with the other way around, wouldn't really be fair..." she said slowly, the last part murmured under her breath, "Just not shower until we figure this out?"

"Not a particularly savoury thought, I agree, but hopefully whatever... _this_ is, won't last uncomfortably long. Unless you have a better idea?"

<Weiss> crossed her arms, closing her eyes as she hummed in thought, "...we could wash each other?"

"What?" <Ruby> grimaced in seeming disgust, a faint pink colouring her pale cheeks.

"Think about it; if we let each other do it, we'd just be washing _ourselves_ , right? Nothing we haven't touched before!"

Weiss couldn't believe she was actually entertaining the seemingly maniac idea. But then, she _really_ didn't want to go without showering if she didn't have to.

"I... suppose that makes sense, of a sort."

"So~... you're in?"

<Ruby> let out a sigh, hoping she wouldn't regret this, "It seems so."

"Let's get to it then! Don't wanna be late for class," <Weiss> said decisively, leading the way into the washroom.

"I should think this should go without saying, but no... peeking, understood?"

"Eyes forward, I getcha!" <Weiss> agreed, again moving to take off her nightgown after <Ruby> had closed the washroom door.

<Ruby> began to do the same, shifting to pull off her camisole. As she did, she found her gaze drawn to her own near-nude body; ostensibly watching to make sure that Ruby kept her head up and gaze forward as she somewhat awkwardly went about removing her underwear. The sight of her own naked body was nothing Weiss hadn't seen in a mirror before, and she wasn't usually prone to admiring herself, yet for some reason she couldn't look away.

"Umm, Weiss?"

"Hm?"

"I know it's your body and all, but uhh..." <Weiss> shifted awkwardly, wrapping her arms around herself in an effort to cover her nudity, "but it's still kinda embarrassing, feeling you stare..."

"Oh," <Ruby> flushed, quickly looking away as she finished undressing too.

Once their sleepwear was set aside, <Weiss> opened the door for them to step into the shower. The two shuffled a bit awkwardly in the enclosed space, eyes flicking downward, careful not to stray beyond familiar features.

"So... you wanna go first?" <Weiss> asked.

"As in be washed first, or do the washing first?"

"Second one."

"I suppose," <Ruby> reached out, picking out her usual shampoo from the caddy holding all their toiletries, "Turn around, probably be easier that way."

Nodding, <Weiss> did as she was told, turning away, presenting her long, flowing white hair. The change in perspective was rather odd, but gradually Weiss managed to get into a familiar groove, running her hands through her hair, lathering it with shampoo.

"That feels nice," <Weiss> hummed happily as <Ruby> massaged the lather into her scalp.

It was so weird, hearing her own voice talk at her like that. Kind of like listening to a recording, it just didn't sound like her; the difference of Ruby's cadence wasn't helping with the uncanny feeling either. Finishing with the shampoo, <Ruby> grabbed the showerhead, beginning to rinse the lather out of the long white locks, <Weiss> sighing in bliss all the while.

"It's like visiting the salon!"

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were enjoying this."

"Gotta look for the silver linings, Weiss!"

Finishing with the rinsing, <Ruby> reached out for her body wash next. Again, while a bit awkward at first, her body felt _familiar_ under her hands as she worked the lather across her skin. It would probably have been very easy, despite the oddity of the situation, if <Weiss> would just stop _squirming_.

"Hold still!" <Ruby> snapped, squeezing her arm firmly to try and still her.

"Sorry..." <Weiss> mumbled in response.

She was _trying_ to stay still as she was washed, really, she was! But while Weiss' body felt familiar to her touch despite using someone else's hands, the sensation of _being_ touched was utterly alien to Ruby. She didn't know how to describe it. It certainly wasn't _bad_ , and despite her squirming, it wasn't exactly ticklish either. It was different, new, and if she were totally honest, kind of exciting.

It was strange enough when she was just rubbing her back and arms, but the feeling only built as <Ruby's> hands began to roam over more intimate areas. She wound up letting out a soft gasp when the soapy hands ran over her chest, the touch stilling, one hand resting over her small breast, another on her stomach.

"Something wrong?" <Ruby> asked, having zoned out mostly, losing herself in the familiar motions of lathering her body up.

"Nope!" <Weiss> chirped a bit too quickly, trying not to let on the effect her touch was having on her.

The entire situation was so strange, Weiss found it easy enough to shrug off the moment, her hands resuming their motions, coating her body in a clean-smelling lather. Ruby's state meanwhile only grew worse by the moment as her hands kept roaming over her body, resorting to biting her lip to stifle any more noises she might make. Something made exponentially more difficult when <Ruby> leaned in closer, and she felt something wonderfully soft pressing against her soapy back.

If Weiss found it odd that her nipples were hard as she ran her fingers over them, she didn't pay it any mind. But even the faint touch was like electricity to Ruby, her body practically quivering as the hands slid lower, running over her stomach and sides. She struggled to breathe as <Ruby's> hands caressed her hips, thighs and ass, part of her fearing she might bite into her lip hard enough to draw blood in her efforts to keep quiet. Fearing what might slip out if she opened her mouth more, she forced herself to take slow, deep breaths through her nose.

She nearly lost it when she felt the hands gradually working higher up her thighs, shuddering as they passed over her crotch. Fortunately(?) the touch didn't linger long there, and she at last let out a relieved breath as <Ruby> moved downward to finish up with her legs. Yet no sooner had she allowed herself to relax that she realized, she missed it.

She wanted to feel those hands roaming the sensitive parts of her body, wanted their touch to linger, to savour it. She _craved_ it, desire building in her more with every second she went without it. The feeling of the hot water rinsing her off shortly after, the steamy air of the shower on her bare skin, just made her even more acutely aware of what she was feeling, the warmth surging through her body. Slowly, she trailed a hand inward along the curve of her thigh, instinctually seeking the source of that heat...

"Alright, your turn," <Ruby> said.

<Weiss'> hand abruptly snapped away from its course, startled out of her lust-addled state. Looking over her shoulder, she saw <Ruby> had turned away to present her back to her, thankfully not having noticed anything strange. Somehow. Nodding numbly, <Weiss> turned around too, reaching for her own shampoo, making to wash her hair.

"Mmm, that is quite nice," <Ruby> echoed her own earlier remark, sounding quite pleased as her scalp was massaged.

"Heh, right?" <Weiss> giggled at the agreement, trying to get her mind off of how wound up she'd been left. It wasn't like she could do anything about it; if Weiss didn't want her cleaning her body, she somehow doubted she'd want her dirtying it. The best she could do was squeeze her slender legs together, trying to get _some_ small amount of friction to take the edge off.

Did Weiss masturbate? Living in a single room with three other people, juggling schoolwork, training, missions and their social lives, _alone time_ was rather hard to come by. The (usually) single-occupant shower was about the only opportunity that readily sprang to mind, and again, with three others often vying for it, not a great one at that. Sick days? Maybe if Ruby didn't skip to keep her company whenever Weiss needed them...

Thinking about when, where, how and even _if_ Weiss touched her beautiful, slender body probably wasn't the best line of thinking to try and smother the heat Ruby's mind was incurring in it. Worse still, as the naughty ideas filtered through her mind, she found her own body feeling _familiar_ to her touch, as Weiss had experienced with her own. The difference being that while Weiss' touch had been fairly at ease, simply concerned with cleaning herself, Ruby had been aroused regardless. And despite gaining no personal satisfaction from it, she caressed the familiar curves as she would in such a state.

This, of course, was driving Weiss _mad._ Was this how Ruby always washed herself?! Did her touch always linger so, petting around her thighs and hips, caressing her sides and breasts, groping, squeezing. Part of her told her, no, surely not. Another part said, maybe, that it might offend to tell her to stop. A tiny part whispered that she just didn't want to admit she'd felt herself getting warm even before the touches became so obviously sensual.

Unlike when <Weiss> had let out a delighted little gasp, the sound of <Ruby> outright _moaning_ when her nipple was tugged on did nothing to still her touch. She was touching _herself_ after all, her own moans surely to be expected? And still Weiss did nothing to stop her either, her legs even parting slightly to welcome <Weiss'> touch further up between her thighs. She quivered in delight, biting her lip lightly when she felt the fingers rub her pussy, thighs clenching around the invasive hand.

That squeeze seemed to snap Ruby out of her instinctual state; Weiss suspected the hand between her legs would have retreated if her thighs weren't squeezing so.

"W-Weiss?" <Weiss> muttered, suddenly stricken by indecision, slowly seeming to process what she was doing, with who, and the strange circumstances of why, "I'm... I'm sorry, I don't- I didn't- I should... should probably stop..."

"Don't you _dare,"_ <Ruby> hissed, somehow managing to sound harshly angry and _desperately_ wanton all at once.

Any hesitation Ruby felt was washed away by the demanding tone that sent a shiver down her spine, "Weiss," she called tenderly, her hand sliding up from her chest, gently cupping her neck and chin, turning her head to look over her shoulder.

For a brief moment, they were looking into a mirror, and for the first time that day, the expression they saw looking back at them matched. Lust, desire, want, _need_. Neither would normally even consider such a narcissistic action, yet they only hesitated for the briefest second before crashing their lips into their reflection's. Moaning into the kiss, <Ruby's> voice rose higher as <Weiss'> long, slender fingers plunged inside of her, soft thighs still squeezing her hand, keeping it firmly in place between her legs.

<Weiss'> fingers were longer than she was used to, but Ruby still knew her body, fingers curling and pressing just where she liked it as she pumped them in and out of herself. And if the way that <Ruby> leaned back into her, clenching her thighs, moaning more and more against her lips was any indication, Weiss was feeling it as much as she ever did. A careful twist of her nipple timed with her thumb rubbing over her clit, and their kiss was broken, <Ruby's> moans echoing loudly in the steamy washroom.

It didn't take very long for her to feel <Ruby> tensing up in her hold, shuddering in delight, squeezing her hand tighter between her quivering thighs. <Weiss'> fingers buried themselves inside as <Ruby> cried out, pressing just so as she came; pumping and twitching slowly, teasing her body perfectly through her orgasm.

"That didn't take long," <Weiss> cooed teasingly in her ear as she felt <Ruby> slump back against her, drawing her fingers out of her when she felt her thighs relax.

<Ruby> just huffed, taking a moment to catch her breath, before turning around to stare her right in the eyes. For a moment, <Weiss> went wide-eyed, fearing a reprimand, before feeling a hand grasp the back of her head, suddenly pulling her into another passionate kiss. When it broke, <Ruby> just turned, hand sliding down to grab her by the arm, pulling her after her. In very short order, she'd shut off the shower, grabbed a towel, dragged <Weiss> out into the bedroom, thrown the towel on her bed, and then thrown <Weiss> onto the towel.

"Weiss, what're you-!"

<Ruby> silenced her with another kiss, pulling away to glare down at her, having crawled up on top of her, "Shut up. It's my turn..."

Her eyes briefly roamed over her own nude form, reaching a hand to rub up her leg, starting at her shin, gradually trailing up to her thigh. <Weiss> shivered at the touch, gazing up at her expectantly as she spread her legs to welcome the hand further. <Ruby> dove in for another kiss, stifling the first of <Weiss'> moans as her calloused fingers brushed against her pussy.

The angle was different, a bit harder to recall than reaching around from behind, but still Weiss recognized her body. Like Ruby, she knew just how she liked to be touched, fingers rubbing over her nethers, starting off gently, teasingly passing over her clit. She didn't recall herself usually feeling quite so wet though. Was that because of the shower? Or was it simply how Ruby was?

She began to trail kisses down <Weiss'> chin and neck, working lower over her small, soft breast. The sound of her wanton moans was lovely, driving her hand to gradually rub her pussy more fervently, but how much sweeter would Ruby's sound? Gently nibbling and sucking on one of her nipples, making <Weiss> arch up, hips bucking against her hand, crying out when her thumb rubbed on her clit hard, she thought of how she wanted to do this and more to _Ruby_.

"Weiss-! Weiss I'm-! Gonna-! A-Ah~!" How much sweeter would her moans be in her own voice?

And as good as having Ruby pleasure her own body had felt, how much better might it feel to have Ruby touch _her_? She ran her fingers over her pussy as she felt <Weiss> bucking and cumming on her hand, a finger sliding between her lower lips, quickly growing soaked. Was Ruby normally like this? She drew her hand back as she felt <Weiss> slump under her, raising it to observe the strings of fluid clinging to her fingers.

Weiss considered licking them clean, tasting them, thinking how she wanted to know what _Ruby_ tasted like, before remember that it was her own body under her. She lifted her hand, dangling the fingers in front of <Weiss'> lips. She watched her eye the slick digits in a daze, slowly raising her head, opening her mouth. She shuddered in perverse delight, watching herself clean <Ruby's> fingers off, reveling in how affectionate every flick of her tongue felt.

Ruby moaned as she tasted Weiss on her fingers, thinking on how she'd love to taste more, love to _devour_ her. Touch the body she now occupied with her own hands, feel its touch on her own. She couldn't know Weiss harboured the same desires, though she could hope. And she wondered how long it would be until they could act on the desires these strange circumstances had awoken in them?

In the meanwhile, at least someone remembered to send Yang and Blake a text claiming that Ruby was ill and Weiss had decided to stay in and look after her.

* * *

 

"Weiss... Weiss... Wei~ss, wake u~p..." Ruby's voice cooed gently in her ear.

Groaning, Weiss blinked her eyes open blearily, the sight of Ruby shifting away coming into view. She was sitting on the edge of her bed. She blinked a few more times, before her eyes flew open and she sprang upright. _Ruby_ was sitting on the edge of _her_ , Weiss', bed. She looked down at herself, the familiar sight of her slender form in a silken nightgown extremely welcome.

Had it all been a dream then? The thought warmed her cheeks; the idea that she'd had such a sexual dream, trading bodies with Ruby... would she even be able to look her partner in the eye today?

Attempting just that, her eyes went wide the moment she looked up, when Ruby leaned in to capture her lips in a tender kiss.

"Glad to be back to normal, huh?" Ruby asked, pulling away.

Weiss' blush darkened. Not a dream then.

"So... yesterday, that was... a thing, huh?" Ruby muttered shyly, avoiding further eye contact as she tapped her fingers together, "After... all of that, I was kinda wondering if maybe you'd like to-"

Weiss cut her off, throwing her arms around Ruby's neck, throwing herself into another, hotter kiss. Ruby barely had the time to consider reciprocating before Weiss had pulled her backwards, drawing her up on top of her.

"Shut up and touch me."

**Author's Note:**

> My belated contribution to White Rose Week 2019, Day 2, and my first attempt at writing some White Rose smut. I hope it was at least passable, maybe even enjoyable, to someone?


End file.
